Riley RourkeRomanus Edition
by mkiriyuu
Summary: Riley Rourke was just a regular army brat with ADHD and dyslexia of course , and a few harassment issues along the way . But her future suddenly changed when a Cyclops attacked. Now, a detective in charge and also the witness has arrested him for a first degree murder. But Riley tried to convince him that some magic was involved in this business. Will he believe her?
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Riley Rourke – The Half-Blood. Roman descendant.

John Wyatt – The Inspector witnessing Riley's doing. Can see through the Mist.

Gordon Rourke – Riley's uncle. Was a Sergeant in the Army.

* * *

Inspector Wyatt was examining on the other side of the interrogation room, through the one-side mirror. His eyes were fixated on a muscular yet young girl, who was sitting uncomfortably on the chair. Her feet was fidgeting non-stop, as if she was plugged onto a live electrical current.

The inspector sighed heavily. No matter how hard his work, he still has to do it whether he likes it or not. He pushed the door, deliberately making a loud noise. The girl glared at him with vicious looks. She reminded Wyatt of a tigress. Quiet when hunting, but very dreadful. He pace himself towards the empty chair, sit on it quietly, then stare at the girl with an amused look on his face.

"Well? What do you want?" The girl snarled.

"Nothing. I just… need you to answer a few questions." said Inspector Wyatt while flipping on his files, so he can look anything except her eyes. Even he has to admit, her stare gave chills down his spine. Something that he hates, by the way. "Is that okay? If I ask you a few questions?"

The short-haired brunette tapped her feet so quickly, it sounded like a Morse code_. SOS. SOS. I need to get out_. "Just… get on with it."

Inspector Wyatt flipped back his file to page one. "Is your name Riley Rourke?"

"Yes."

"And your gender is… female?"

Riley seemed sensitive to this particular question. She clenched her hands while furrowed her eyebrows out of anger. "And? Did you think I'm a boy before?"

"Er… no."

"So why do you even ask?"

"Protocol." said Wyatt almost automatically. And that's true. But to tell the truth, the inspector did think that Riley was a boy. According to the file, Riley was just 17 years old, yet her body seem so toned for her early age. And with her outfit, Wyatt has no clue. A camouflage long pants with baggy green army t-shirt, and a really short black hair. If Wyatt was seeing her strolling on the street, he would've thought her as just another army brat. A male army brat, for sure.

"Just answer my questions, please. No interruption. Okay?"

Riley grumbled as an answer. Wyatt takes that as a yes. He then flicks his files to the last page.

"Do you go to… New York Military Academy?"

"Yeah. What's in it to you?" Riley was obviously intimidating the Inspector, which didn't work. He just stare at her with weary eyes.

"I'm just following protocol, Miss Rourke. You don't have to snarl every time I speak to you. Are we clear on that?"

Riley squinted her eyes for the last time. After that, she stare at the floor. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

Wyatt shakes his head while scoffed bitterly. Seems like he has to speed up procedure. "Okay, fine. Just a few more questions." He pulled out an evidence bag from under the table. There's a military knife on it. Other than that, the weapon was pristine.

"Is this yours, Miss Rourke?"

"Maybe." Riley was still trying to be angry, but her temper cooled down when she saw how serious Wyatt looked. "Okay, it's mine. And please, address me as Riley. Or Rourke. Lose the 'Miss'."

"Okay. Who give it to you?"

"My uncle. Gordon Rourke. He lives in the Connecticut. He was a sergeant in Iraq. He gave that to me as a present for successfully entering the Academy."

Inspector Wyatt raised his eyebrows. Finally, a long and straight answer. Why didn't she behave like this from the beginning? "Good. Now did you use this particular weapon recently, Riley? And please don't lie." He added that when Riley was opening her mouth with angry look in her eyes.

The fire was still there, but Riley manage to controlled it. She pursed her mouth, and after a few seconds, she admitted. "Yeah. I was using it. Just this morning, actually."

"For what, may I ask?"

Her eyes suddenly shot at Wyatt, giving him an icy stare. "You won't believe me."

"Try me."

Her hands clasped together while she rocks back and forth. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Yes."

Riley took a deep breath, the let it out hastily. "Fine. I use it to kill a monster."

With a cough and a faint smirk, Inspector Wyatt gritted his teeth out of frustration. "Now that, Riley… is a flat-out lie."

And just like that, Riley's temper blew. She flung the table passing Wyatt, until the thing cracked the one-way mirror. "See? You won't even believe me even when I tell the truth! No one will!"

"Because it's a LIE, Riley!" Wyatt shouted his best to overcome Riley's anger, but it's no use. Now the girl braced herself, as if she was in a boxing match. A thought from his files suddenly popped in his mind. Riley Rourke was an excellent hand-to-hand combat practitioner. She has been taught Ju-jitsu, Taekwondo, and even the famous Brazilian war-dance Capoeira since she was seven year's old. That's 10 years of training. It would be stupid to him for trying to face this girl at this time, while he was unprotected. The only combat training Wyatt has ever got was 2 months of body-combat gym class. He's a desk police, period. Without the guns and Kevlar, he's practically naked.

"Okay then Riley. Let's just… Let's calm down, shall we? Okay?"

"You won't believe me! My teachers won't believe me! Everyone in the Academy doesn't believe me! Just let me take a polygraph, I'll prove it! I'll prove it that I wasn't lying!"

He let Riley steamed and furious. Anything, as long as she doesn't attack him or jeopardize him in any way. "Okay, okay. I should've listen to you first. I'm sorry. Just… put down the chair, okay?"

Breathing heavily and still looked suspicious, Riley finally lower her chair. With no words coming out of her mouth, she even put the table to its place with one pull. Inspector Wyatt's eyes were wide while watching this girl worked around him. That table was solid steel, and she managed to pull it with her hands cuffed. Talk about superpower. Wyatt suddenly thinking about taking some of the serious combat classes.

When things finally cooled down, Wyatt sat back at his chair with cupped hands. "Good. Now, let's get back to the… conversation. Shall we?" He changed his words from 'interrogation' to 'conversation' to avoid further destruction. But much to his surprise, Riley smirked, then shrugged.

"It's okay if you want to say 'interrogation'. I know I'm in one, anyway."

Inspector Wyatt gulped. This girl seems very likely to read his mind. Scary much? "Okay. I'll ask you a few more questions then?" He fiddled his file until he finds the suitable sentences. "Now, have you ever allegedly…" Okay. This is weird. "…throw a fireball consists of… metal… across the locker room?" Wyatt himself can't believe the accusation written on that file. It seems so… peculiar.

And strangely enough, Riley's answer were straight and sounds truthful. "No, that was not me." She said with a bland tone while watching her fingers intertwined. "It was some new guy. He was like 2 metres tall and buffer than The Rock. You know, the wrestler? He said I will be a delicious meal for him. I just protected myself. He's the one who projected the thingies from his bare hands, not me."

"But the file said-"

"Seriously, dude?" Riley arched her eyebrows. "Can you imagine me, with flaming bronze balls on my hand, then having the strength to throw it across the room?"

Silence was hanging in the air.

"Okay, maybe I could. But that doesn't mean I'm the one who does it!" Riley continued with a disbelief look on her face. "What proof do you have? Photos? The metal ball? What?"

"Just a testimony from your friends." Inspector Wyat murmured. "But in here, it's also said that you cause the shelves at the library to collapse. 19 of them, no less."

"That's just because some crazy librarian chased after me!" Riley was shouting impatiently now. "She was like 'Come here! Be my special lunch!' and I was like 'Never!' and the next thing I knew, she flew and trying to peck me to death!"

Wyatt stare at Riley for a few moments in awe before he spoke. "Peck you?"

"Yeah! She suddenly got a sharp mouth and some crazy talons, and try to grab and carry me towards the library window! It's not my fault that I'm trying to stay on the ground! And, you know… stumbled across some shelves along the way."

"Stumbled at 19 shelves. While you were carried by a crazy lady-bird monster. Really? You expect me to believe that?" But he hesitated when he saw Riley's eyes were starting to glint dangerously again. "Okay, okay. Lets just say what you went through was true. Getting back to the subject at hand. How did you explain this?"

John Wyatt pulled out another evidence bag, but this time there was a uniform in it. A grey shirt with black trousers, all were folded nicely with no scratch or rips. Riley furrowed her eyebrows. "So? What do you need me for to explain it? It's our uniform."

"But I understand it's not yours."

"Of course not. I used my casual attire, didn't I? It's weekend. I stroll around with my shirt and pants. Only a crazy student who would walk in the city with their uniform on." But Riley's eyes suddenly shifted. Wyatt raised an eyebrow. This girl was lying, and he knew it.

"There's a witness regarding the incident today, and he dares to swear that he saw you stabbing the boy's eyes. The one who has his name engraved on this shirt." Wyatt pointed her long finger to the uniform's name tag. Riley doesn't even look at the evidence, but her eyes were boring at Wyatt's. The inspector gulped automatically.

"And do this 'witness' says anything else? Anything that is NOT circumstantial?" Riley was balling her fists now. Wyatt knows if he answered it wrong, he can't hold Riley much longer. But it was too obvious. He doesn't have anything else to prove that Riley killed, or even hurt someone. "No. There's no more evidence."

Riley's smirk was victorious. "So what am I doing here, then? Free me." She gestured her hands that was still cuffed, causing Wyatt's anger to boil even more. He bangs his fist against the desk, which only hurts his hand. Now, if Riley was the one who's doing it, it'll be a different story. Maybe the dent that she'll cause will never get fixed.

"Don't you lie to me, Riley! I know you hurt someone in that alley just this morning!"

"What's your proof besides a wobbly testimony? If I do something wrong, PROVE IT!" Riley roared back. Her eyes were as crazy as a hungry tiger. Maybe on normal circumstances Inspector Wyatt might back down, but this was no small matter. He knew Riley was guilty. He knew it! Because… Because…

"I saw it! I'm the witness! I saw you, weapon at the ready, climbing at someone's back the stab him in the eyes! There's no way that it's a fluke! You might have killed someone today! Why won't you admit it?" His voice was hoarse and full of desperation. His eyes won't lie. He saw it happened, at close range even. There's no way that he's mistaken.

Riley was at loss for words. She can't even shut her mouth properly. "You saw what I did?" She asked with a disbelief tone.

"Of course I did!"

"You saw me. In action. Killing that monster?"

The inspector sighed. "Even though your opponent was muscular, doesn't mean that he's a monster, Riley. Stop saying that."

"What? Are you kidding me!" Riley scoffed, then laughed very bitterly. She took a deep breath while shaking her head. "Okay. If you witnessed it, then you saw him, right? Ferguson, which you implied I stabbed?" Ferguson was the (monster) victim's name.

"Yes."

"Do you know how much he weight? Or how tall he was?"

"Well, of course." Wyatt furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember what happened this morning. "I don't know about weight, but he was a pretty big guy. His height, though… about 2 meters?"

"More." Riley added. "Just measure me. I'm easily 1.8 meters. I was as high as his stomach, for Pete's sake. He must be 3 meters tall, at least."

"So? There must be a lot of his type at an army school." Even though he said it, Wyatt wasn't sure that what he wants to say. 3 meters was not a common height, even for adults.

With a bitter tone coming out of her mouth, Riley wiped her face. "A lot of his type in my school? A lot? Mother hugger…" She shot her eyes fiercely at the inspector. "Fine. I'm sure in all that papers, there must be some info on Ferguson. Why don't you check his status on my school? Find out what classes he's in."

Once again, Wyatt's hands were rummaging through his files. And yes, he found a piece of paper containing information on Ferguson. There was no photo attached, but his eyes went wide when discovering what his grade was. He was just a freshman. Just like Riley. Then how come his body was so big, just like a quarterback in a professional league? Unless he was skipping a year or two… But there's no such thing on his file that says those flaws. He slaps his map close with frustration. "There's something missing here…" He whispered to himself.

But of course, Riley heard it. "Yea, there's something missing, all right." She shot her sights towards Wyatt's unsure look. "Your acceptance that all of this-" She gestured at a figurative object in front of her," All of this is not normal. At all. You must admit that something unusual, some_ magic_ has done their job in this incident. Just admit it."

The inspector wasn't listening to Riley with all of his attention. His mind drifted back to that morning, instead. When he saw the stabbing. His eyes widened when he realized... what Riley told him might be true. He did saw that boy as a peculiar one. And his roar, his body, his limbs... they were not entirely normal. He is way too tall and way too buff for his age. But... but there's no such thing as magic!

Wyatt pull his map onto his tight, his eyes fixated at Riley with determination. "I will get to the bottom of this." He hissed. But Riley only smirked.

"Sure you will. But I remind you, you will only be wasting your time."

The inspector slammed his hand to the desk so he could look more intimidating, but that was pointless. All he get was more bruise in his palm. After a quick scoff, he pointed his index finger to the spiky-haired girl. "Don't you move. Don't even blink if you can. I will be right back as soon as possible."

When Wyatt stormed out, Riley stuck out his tongue. And to upset him even more, the girl blinked rapidly when he turned around, making him even more furious. Wyatt stomped to his office, determined to found some more clue regarding Ferguson and his past.

* * *

EDITED at 6/8/2012: Eliminating past and present tense confusion in some sentences. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Characters:

John Wyatt The detective. Can see through the Mist.

Riley Rourke The demigod. Romanus descendant.

Gordon Rourke Riley's uncle. Usually called Riley by her middle name, which is Summer.

* * *

When Inspector John Wyatt decided to dedicate two hours so he could search about Ferguson deeper, the two hours turned to three. And when he got more desperate, it turned to four. When it almost turned to five, he smacked all the files onto the walls with frustration. With the papers slowly fluttering to the ground, he took a deep breath, and then tries to examine what he has until his break-down… which was not much.

At least he found out that the victim's full name was Ferguson Galloway. He was enrolled as a new student at New York Military Academy, same as Riley. But strangely, Wyatt can't find his photo in every site and every file he has rummaged. The same goes for Ferguson's measurements, which make Wyatt wonder how the guy could order his uniform. He glanced at the evidence bag containing the victim's clothes. After making sure no one would notice, he opened it, and spread the contents on his desk. His mind suddenly goes blank when he realized how big the uniform was.

The shirt itself was almost two meters long, if one was measuring its torso only. From the left sleeve to the right sleeve… even longer. And the pants… whoever wearing it was definitely big, with capital and bold in the word. Two people as big as Wyatt could fit in there easily. Yes, this was really weird, for sure. No one that Wyatt knows need clothes like this one. He wished he had the information on the manufacturer, but the police in charge said that it was made from the school, yet the school themselves can't seem to clear this situation when Wyatt called them. They said that the clothing department never got the request for a XXXXXXXXL uniform set.

The inspector shakes his head swiftly. No. There is no chance that what's Riley say was right. It was just her way to get out of the trouble. There must be someway to unravel her lies. He quickly grabbed the phone and the freshman students' list, and began to do what he hates the most about police work: calling witnesses.

Sadly, that doesn't help much. From dozens of freshman students that he called, only few can remember what Ferguson looks like. And that didn't clear much, as they only say 'buff figure', 'large head', 'a tall person'. No distinctive feature whatsoever. The rest can't even sure that a Ferguson even exist. Furthermore, one of the students that Wyatt called was in the middle of a hangover, so all she could do was giggle uncontrollably and ask what color the inspector's eyes were and did it match his clothing. The man slammed his phone with flushed cheeks and a frustrated ego.

After a few more phone calls, John Wyatt gave up. There was just no way he could prove that Riley was murdering someone, besides with his own testimony (that could be altered due to the inspector's grudge against the suspect), the probable murder weapon (which was clean and pristine), and someone's military uniform (with not even a speck of dirt on it). Not a lot to even make a solid case, and Wyatt knew it. But then a slick thought formed in his head. If he can't arrest this troubled teenager, maybe he could make her life harder by just a little bit. And with that, he picked up the phone, and made his last call of the day.

* * *

Riley was losing her sanity fast. Her heart was pounding like a drum on a reggae festival, rapid and irregular. She hates it. Normally a teenage girl experienced these jitters when they fall in love, but not for a Riley Rourke. She felt it when she might get arrested on suspicion at first-degree manslaughter. Not a fun day, at all.

And then that scrawny detective decided to ditch her for five hours. _FIVE _hours. That's a long time just to waste in a chair. Riley could scream and turned the room upside down (and these thoughts did challenge her patience), but she knew that will only get her into more trouble. She might not get back to the Academy if she acted that way. So, even though her mind was fuzzy from the annoyed buzz on the back of her head, Riley managed to just sit and kept her mind occupied in some way. If she wanted to go to the toilet or something, she would knocked on the door and asked politely, something she's very rarely do to anyone. Even her teachers at her previous schools.

When Riley almost scratched the walls for drawing just to make her quarantine more interesting, the door suddenly swung opened. Inspector John Wyatt smiled while he sat on his chair, but Riley could see the stress that was piling on his mind. His face says it all. With the puffy eyes and slouched shoulder, Riley surprised that this detective could still functioned properly as a human.

"What is it?" She tried to stay calm, even though her whole body shouted _I WANT OUT!_

Wyatt tilted his head. He knew that his news would shock this girl out of her socks, but he wanted to torture her first. Not physically, though. Another nice and long questioning would be fine. "I've finished my job for the evening on your case."

"And?" Her smile was obviously relieved. But Wyatt won't let her feel that just yet.

"And… I have a few more questions for you."

Riley's eyes suddenly widened with disbelief. Her carefully calm composure that she created has vanished to thin air. "What!? You spent five hours outside! FIVE LONG HOURS! What do you need to question me again for!? You already know everything! Even the truth! What more could you fished out from me!?"

"We shall see." The inspector's answer was very trivial. And he wanted it that way. More suspense meant more time that he could buy to get this girl's temper bubble. He crossed his hands tightly. His eyes were boring through Riley's, as if he's insisting a staring contest. The girl obviously glared back. A deep sigh came out from Wyatt's mouth, and with a weary look he raised his eyebrows. "Fine. Let's just assumed that what you had just said before was true."

"About Ferguson was a monster?"

The inspector nodded grimly. Riley's face suddenly plastered with a smug expression. She chuckled as she rocked her chair back and forth. "I was right, wasn't I? You can't find anymore proof regarding his disappearance. Isn't it?"

John Wyatt gulped his curses before answering. "Yes." He said it with a bitter tone, and it's true. Saying it was like eating a spoonful of pure vinegar: a sour truth.

"Haha! Didn't I say that you will only be wasting your time?" A victorious laugh escaped from Riley's lips. Her eyes were sparkling now; she obviously thought that she has won the game. But Wyatt let this girl felt the rush of victory first. He let Riley continued her sentences. "Fine, I'll entertain you. What do you want to know more about this monster?"

"Well, I don't need name. I don't need address as well, since I can't even find his name in the citizens' list."

"Duh. Obviously."

Wyatt looked at Riley with an annoyed stare. "May I continue without interruption, please?"

Riley shrugged while smirking. The inspector took that as a yes. "Good. Now, if he is a monster…" _Dear God, I can't believe I'm asking this_, he thought while rolling his eyes. "…what kind of monster is he?"

Now, Wyatt assumed that Riley might stutter or made up another lie, since it can't be the truth. But surprisingly, she titled her head, as if she tried to remembering. Finally the answer came out, but it was not what Wyatt thought she would say. "A Cyclops." She said it with firm tone. You know, the kind of tone you use when you get asked what was your favorite TV shows or what do you want for dinner today. No hesitation at all. This makes the inspector rubbed his forehead. Riley seemed to realize it, because she furrowed her eyebrows. "What? Did you think I would lie?"

"To be frank… yes."

She scoffed. "Well, I told you. If you're not sure, just let me take a polygraph. I will prove to EVERYONE, that I'm. Not. LYING." Riley's words were very stern. Wyatt looked at her with weary eyes. He didn't want to believe what she said was true, but in the other hand… He knew Riley wasn't lying anymore now. She didn't have the reason to.

"Okay, okay. Fine." He waved his hands impatiently. "Next question. Could you explain to me why no one can remember him? I mean, your friends in the Academy. They seemed to only notice small parts of him, or sometimes most of them didn't know who Ferguson was."

Riley's eyes went wide. "You called them all? The freshman on my year?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Riley nodded thoughtfully, then giggled. "That must be a tough job. No wonder your eyes are bloodshot now."

"Yes, it is. There was one girl, too, that's- Oh, let's just get back to the point, shall we!?" But Wyatt's cheek was starting to turned red. Riley was tempted to tease him, but she held her tongue. She could mock him after this interrogation's done.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know why they didn't remember him. I mean, he's a though man to miss. But- hey, don't get all annoyed on my explanation, please." Riley complained when Wyatt suddenly looked mad. "I have it all here, don't worry." She tapped her head with a smirk, making the inspector's patience even shorter. He waved his hand, motioned Riley to continue. "Thank you. It's just when there's a monster around me, people seems to suddenly remember that the thing has been with them all year, as their friend, acquaintances, or their student. And when I… eliminated them, they forgot everything about it. Sometime they remember, but vaguely."

Okay, there is just too much wrong information in Riley's stories, and it made Inspector Wyatt's head spins like a hurricane. He quickly made a note to himself to buy a bottle of aspirin later. After blinking several times, he glared at Riley, 'tired' was plastered all over his face. "How they could do that again…? Explain it to me. Please. Before I lost my mind over this stupid case."

"I already told you everything I know, genius." She grumbled. "It already happened to me several times, so I should know better than to just accept what my friends told me. This is exactly what happened. When monster arrived, they could plant who they are in people's mind. But once they're gone, the memories returned to normal; as if the thing never exists." But Riley suddenly crouched. A concentrated look was dominating her face. "But I know what could make all of this possible." She whispered, her eyes were glinting with hope. "It could be-"

"Oh please, not these talk about _magic_ again!" The inspector groaned. He smacked the desk out of frustration. "There's no such thing as magic! When will you ever learn that? Huh, Riley? When?"

"Oh, okay. So do you have any other explanation EXCEPT magic? If you do, the by all means, share it with the class, sir! I'll be glad to learn about it!" Yes, it was a cynical answer. But Riley has fought these beings for years, even when she was in an elementary school. She had searched for other options, but there's just nothing else except the magic theory. Nothing. She scratched her black hair until her head burns, then shook her head very quickly. Riley usually did this when she was angry, but can't vent it out properly. Yes, of course she's pissed. She already tried everything with this guy, yet he still didn't believe her. Now, what more could she do to get the free-out-of-jail car? Furthermore, what should she said to her uncle if she ended up in a prison? Even the thought of it made Riley shuddered.

When he saw Riley acted this way, Wyatt knew his time was up. He won't be able to fish out anything anymore from this girl: truth or lie. Thankfully, one of his colleagues suddenly knocked on the interrogation room's door. He stood up, opened them, and spoke briefly outside. A few seconds later, Riley finished her tantrum. While she tried to force her sights work properly again, Wyatt has came and sat back on his chair. An obnoxious smile decorated his expression.

Suddenly Riley wasn't feeling so good. "What? What is it?"

"This interrogation is finished. Finally." He walked towards Riley, and with the key, he unlocked her cuffs. "You can go home now."

Riley's jaw dropped. "Really?" She almost said a very grateful thank you to the officer, but apparently Wyatt had some additional news to told.

"Of course. But because of you accusation though, the Academy has suspended you for a week."

"WHAT!?" A surge of infuriating anger suddenly shot in Riley's body. She was about to slapped him on the cheek, but unfortunately there's more.

"And… look who picked you up."

The door was opened, and there's a man standing. He was middle-aged, with brown hair and a few strands of gray. He usually smiled a lot, but today, his expression was… disappointed. And sad. Even his smile wasn't genuine, but at least there's still a bit of kindness. "Hello, Summer." He nodded at the suspect, who stare at him in awe. Then she turned her sights to Wyatt. She literally growled when the inspector gave him an icy yet winning stare.

"How. Dare. You."

"It's mandatory, Riley. The next of kin must be contacted if there's something wrong with their responsibility."

"I have told you everything! You could just release me without telling _him_! How could you! You have no right!"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I do have the right. And I've used it. Any problems?"

Riley lost her words. Her mind was shouting _DECAPITATE HIS HEAD!_ But thankfully, the middle-aged guy interrupted. He clenched on Riley's shoulder tightly. "Riley, can you hear me?"

She was still gasping for air. The guy tried to talk even more slowly. "Calm down. Breathe. Cool down your temper."

The inspector watched this with a horror on his face. But finally, after a few moments, things calmed down. Riley's breath returned to normal, and she mumbled, "Thank you… uncle Gordon."

Wyatt wiped sweats from his face. It turned out that his intuition was true. Calling Riley's uncle was beneficial and punishing enough. He supervised with pride when Gordon calmly pulled her niece for the interrogation's chair. "Let's go home, shall we Summer? It appears that we have a lot to talk about." He nodded to the inspector with a flat smile. "Thank you for all your help, Inspector Wyatt. I really appreciated it." Riley didn't say anything. It was like she was put on mute button. She just stare at the floor, her eyes twitching. But Wyatt managed to ignore him.

"You're welcome, sir." He nodded back. After that, they walked towards the front door in silence. But before Riley got into her taxi, she gave Wyatt one last look. It was neither anger nor resentful, but a warning.

"I will make you believe, you know. Mark my words, Inspector. I _will _make you believe."

At first, Wyatt didn't know what to say. But then he gave her a little smile. "Give me your best shot."

And with that, he watched the pair walked to a taxi and drove off towards the sunset.

* * *

Inside the taxi, Gordon and Riley sat together in silence. But then Gordon decided to broke the ice.

"So. I imagine you have a lot of things to say to me."

"Please, don't get me started, Uncle. I'm not in the mood." She said with an annoyed tone while staring at the view outside with no interest.

Her uncle laughed. "So do I, Summer. Do you know what I'm in the mood for?"

Riley's eyes suddenly gleaming with excitement. "Mint chocolate chip ice-cream?"

He poked his niece's nose. "You know me too well." And then Gordon stuck out his head to the front seat. "To the nearest Baskin Robbin's parlor, sir!" He hugged Riley tightly, while the girl laughed with joy. She never acted like this, except when she's around her uncle. He's the only family Riley got, after all.

"After that, you can tell me everything you want. But a start on this particular incident would be great. Okay?" Gordon continued. Riley let out a big sigh, but nodded afterwards. Her uncle do deserve the truth. Otherwise, she would have no one to turn to. But her mind was busy at the moment, thinking of how much mint chocolate chip ice she could chugged down to drown her sorrows in. Her uncle seemed to read Riley's mind, because he suddenly rubbed his own belly. Once again, they both laughed while the taxi make its last turn towards the ice-cream parlor.


	3. Chapter 3

Character:

Riley Rourke – Demigod, Roman Descendant.

Gordon Rourke – Riley's uncle. Was a sergeant in the Army. Called Riley by her middle name, which is Summer.

John Wyatt – The inspector. Can see through the Mist.

When the buckets of mint chocolate-chip ice cream were finally dumped in front of them, Riley Rourke rubbed her hands while staring at those mountains of dessert in delight. She can only act this way in front of her uncle, being her smiley and spoiled self. Riley didn't know if that was her true nature, but for all she knew, the girl always acted that way every time Gordon was around. No matter in public or not, she was very comfortable with him, laughing out loud or consciously holding hands with that man. He was the only family Riley had, after all. As for her own parents… the spiky girl never even thought of asking about them ever again, for Gordon never gave her any straight answer every time she did it.

Trying to clear that annoying thought from her head, Riley grinned at Gordon. The middle-aged man winked in return. He pointed up his spoon, while Riley did the same gesture. Something they both always did before stuffed their face with that particular milk product.

"Shall we?" Gordon gave a subtle rhetorical question. Riley nodded rapidly in return.

And then they started the festivities. First spoon, then second, and before anyone knew it, they ate half of their own bucket each. Riley's lips were sticky while Gordon belched and rubbed his own belly yet again. They grinned towards each other, obviously enjoying each other's company quite well. But then, Riley's uncle decided to get serious.

"So? Are you prepared to tell me what's happened?" He raised an eyebrow while giving a subtle smile.

Riiley's grin quickly turned to a sour face. "Do we really have to, Uncle? I am really, really not in the mood." She snorted, playing her spoon with the rest of her ice-cream as she spoke. Not in the mood indeed. But Gordon tilted his head sideways and glare with a meaningful stare.

"You know I already spoke to the cop. So either you tell your version, or I must believe everything he said. Even though it might be the wrong ones." It was not a threat, but Riley could feel tension in those sentences. Either she spill out the truth, or Gordon could just believe on lies… and would eventually looked at the boyish girl rather differently afterwards. Letting out a long sigh, she stare at her uncle with a softer look now, weary and surrending. "Fine."

With that, she told him everything. Unlike the others, Gordon always listened very carefully. Sure, he never mentioned anything about Riley's parent, but he never say otherwise when the girl blantantly said she just cut off a monster's head or something. So Riley assumed that he was no stranger to such incidents. And it might previously involved in parents as well. As she told him her story, all of this swirled through her mind, causing Riley to stop every once in a while. Thankfully, Gordon realized her difficulties, so when he thought he heard enough to see the real truth (at least, Riley's version), the middle-aged man raised his hand to stop her talk.

Riley sighed out of relief. Good. She can stop now. "Got enough, uncle?"

Gordon smirked. "Of course, Summer. As always. However…" He ate another spoonful of ice-cream while staring with meaningful eyes to his niece. "…This time is quite dangerous. A Cyclops, you say?"

She nodded thoughtfully, "First time I ever faced. There's another buff monster too, but I didn't think it was one-eyed, so…" Shrugging since she didn't know what to say anymore, Riley waited for Gordon's response.

That man seemed lost in his own thoughts. Stroking his chin, he didn't finish the rest of the bucket. Instead, he called for a waiter and paid the bill. Curious but hesistant, Riley could only tapped the edge of the table and then followed Gordon out. They didn't speak at all the entire journey, which they did by taxi towards the way home.

However, in the middle of the way, Riley can't stand the itch anymore. "Uncle, am I in some kind of trouble? Grounded-for-life sort of punishment?"

Much to her surprise, Gordon chuckled. "Not that, Summer. I won't punish you, at all." However, his eyes became sad afterwards. "Though I might not be able to see you for a while after this…"

Confusion escalated. Riley frowned so hard, her forehead actually started to crinkle permanently. "What do you mean?" When her uncle didn't answer but just stare outside the taxi instead, she insisted. "Uncle, please tell me. What's going on?"

Unfortunately, they arrived before Gordon could even answer. Sighing, he opened the taxi door, paid the driver, and haul Riley's thing on his shoulder. The girl, however, refused for such a treatment. She yanked her backpack, ignoring the fact that it would made her fall. Trying to balance out, Riley breathed heavily and glared at Gordon. "Will you just tell me what's going on?"

Gordon's face was full of hurt; Riley never saw him so sad before. "It's not you, Riley." His voice was barely a whisper. "It's just-"

But a soft growl rang from inside the house. Gordon's eyes widened, followed by Riley's. It was the sound of a wolf. Her uncle shouted a warning, but it was too late. The army brat stormed inside the house, pulling out the army knife that was strapped on her leg. She barged in the front door, and came face to face with three wolf, their fur was glistening softly. One seemed… mightier than the rest.

Riley was fearless, but after seeing how big the wolves were, her heart sunk. She fought with humans and monsters before, but the aura these animals emitted… it was a lot stronger. Don't ask how she knew that, she just… knew. Something in her gut told her so. "Shoo! Go away!" Her voice was trembling, but she said it anyway.

Unfortunately, instead of leaving, the mightier wolf stepped its paws closer.

Then a voice popped in Riley's head, almost made her fainted. And strangely, she was sure it was the wolf that's speaking.

"Come, Riley Rourke, daughter of Roman. We have much to talk about."

Riley Rourke was scared. She admitted it now. The girl cannot stop trembling as soon as Gordon came in and talked to the great wolf like an old friend. The wolf-Lupa, Gordon called it (sorry, _her_)- was some kind of protector. What kind of protector, Riley had no clue even though her uncle tried to explain it to her for quite a while now. However, since there's no more things that could be told without having her head spinned like a boomerang, the army brat wiped her face and started to talk.

"So. I'm not normal." She gupled while voicing those words.

Gordon tried to soften it up. "Not like that, Summer. You are more like-"

She raised her hand, and Gordon shut himself up. Riley shifted her sight to the wolf, who seemed to listen very carefully. "I know. I'm… special. Something-I mean, someone- gifted. What was the word? Demigod?"

Lupa nodded slowly, while the other wolves sat down gently, brushing their snout. "That is who you are, Riley Rourke. This is a fate you can't escape from."

Tapping her feet, Riley suddenly stood up and walked back and forth. She was definitely nervous. Running her fingers through her spiky hair, she finally stood in front of Lupa, who stare at her with those sparkling eyes. "So what should I do then? Getting quarantined? A special nut-house for people like me?"

Her uncle sighed while exchanging looks with the wolf, as if was saying: _she is not getting it._ "It's not that kind of place, Summer. It's a-"

"Camp. I get it, Uncle. What a nice word to express a crazy-shack, that's for sure." Riley gritted her teeth, glaring dangerously at both her uncle and Lupa. However, the protector was calm and hold her composure, even though she could bite Riley's neck off in one wide chunk.

"You are brave, Riley Rourke. And fearless. Romans are build that way: strong and powerful." Lupa paced herself closer, and then sat right in front of Riley, her head tilted up high. "You will need that bravery when you begin your journey to our Camp."

Riley's jaw dropped. Before she could protest, Gordon already stepped in for her. "Lupa, she's not ready. With some guidance, maybe another few months, she will-"

Lupa glared at him with a deadly stare. More like… hunger. "Do not confront, Legacy of Mars. It is my decision now, not yours anymore. You've done your part."

Gordon growled in frustration. Riley never saw him this angry before. "Gah, why don't any of you let me finished my sentence! Dear Lupa, if you just-"

Then all of the wolves snarled. Their hair stood up and the legs were curled, ready to attack. Riley's face was pale, and she quickly reached her uncle's arm. "Uncle Gordon, it's alright." Bad enough she just got out of trouble, the army brat didn't want her uncle to be wolves' snack. She looked to Lupa, determination on her face. "I will do what you ask. But first, a question. Why do you call Uncle Gordon Legacy of Mars? What does that means?"

There was almost a sneaky smile forming on the wolf's lips. "I don't normally answer questions, young one, but I will for now. It means he's a descendant of the war god. Gordon Rourke had spent some time in the Roman Camp as well. Why, didn't he told you?"

Riley's eyes gone so wide, it might just popped out of its sockets. "You went to this… place, too!? Why didn't you ever told me?"

Gordon's mouth was opened, but no words came out. Instead, Lupa answered her question yet again. "He was a great soldier. And after he served his years at our Camp, he chose to be your guardian, Riley Rourke. A fine Roman soldier indeed."

"Guardian!?" Riley would bursted a vein any second now. "So you are not really my uncle!?"

"No, not that! You are my niece, Summer!" Gordon grabbed her hand, trying to pushed some sense back to Riley's mind. "It's just, your parents-"

"Enough."

The tone in both Gordon's and Riley's head was clear and final. Lupa and her wolves walked to the door, obviously waiting for the girl to come along. "If you want to know further, you must begin your journey. Fail, and you will be our feast. Success, and you will know all the things you want to know about everything you've questioned before. You have my word."

The girl didn't know what to do. When she saw Gordon, all he did was sighed and nodded, a surrending look plastered on his face. "Do what's best, Summer. Follow her. She will lead you to the right place. I shouldn't have hold your back. Go." He gestured outside, despite the tears that was lingering on his eyes.

Riley stopped for a moment. She kept looking at Gordon, the Lupa and the wolves, then Gordon again. Finally, she reached a decision. Stepping closer to her uncle, she gave him a big hug. "I think you've done your part, Uncle, really. It's me who's stubborn. I should've known there's something more to the world, fighting and surviving all of those monster's attack. So thank you." She let out a faint laugh. "Guess I don't have to pack anymore." She said while kicking her backpack.

Gordon scoffed as well. "Yeah. Guess you don't have to. All pack and ready to go." Silence was hanging in the air. He hugged Riley tighter afterwards. "Be careful, Summer. Promise me you'll be okay on your own."

"I always am, Uncle. Always." The Roman demigod whispered. "Now good bye. And see you."

Walking towards the wolves, Riley shouldered her backpack while sighing quite long. However, she had another request. One that was going to make that detective believe she was telling the truth.

"Lupa, before we go… can we make a quick pit-stop?"

The wolf was no accustomed to take requests, but after hearing the reason, she agreed to do it. Hence why now Riley and those three wolves marched down towards an apartment in Central New York, determined to wake a certain someone from their sleep.

When they arrived, it was 11 pm and silence was hanging in the hallway. Inhaling deeply, Riley looked down at Lupa, who nodded softly to encourage her. With that, the girl knocked on the door. When nobody was answering, she knocked even harder. Several neighbors already yelling and protesting, but still the guy inside won't come out. Only after Riley banged at the door, he bursted out with nothing but pyjamas and bunny sandals while yelling, "WHAT IS IT?"

Trying her best not to laugh, Riley raised her chin up while smiling. "Hello, Inspecor Wyatt. Glad to see me?"

John Wyatt's jaw dropped so low, it could actually fall. "Riley? What are you doing here? It is midnight!"

Riley waved that sentence away. "It is merely eleven, sir. Even I'm not sleepy yet. Are you?" She furrowed her eyebrows playfully, obviously mocking the guy.

Wyatt snorted. "No! Why would I be sleeping? I've got tons of work to do!"

"Uh huh. Yeah. That should explain the pyjamas. What is that, dog pattern?"

"No! Of course not!" He tried to hide what he was wearing, but evidently failed. "It's koalas." He murmured, looked embarassed. "Don't tell anybody about this, please."

Riley can't help but laugh. At last. She could finally feel triumph towards this guy. However, she was not done yet. "Do you know why I'm here, Inspector? Besides wanting to wake you up, of course."

He scoffed while crossing his hands. "No. How should I know?" He said with a demeaning tone as he leaned to the wall.

Grinning, Riley pointed down. "Lookie below you."

When he did it, Wyatt quickly jumped back, his eyes filled with terror. Three wolves, three _giant_ wolves, all staring at him. Even worst, one of them showed its teeth, snarling towards him. "What is this!? You tried to feed me to these animals!?"

"No." She gave out a victorious smile. "I just want to prove you that I'm not lying. Lupa, if you please?"

Lupa stopped snarling, and stepped closer to the guy that still looked scared. But Wyatt's face turned to awe when he heard something in his head. A voice, that he was sure coming from the wolf.

"Hello, young one. You are a very special mortal, indeed. Riley told me lots about you."

Trembling out of pure fear, Wyatt slowly looked back at Riley, who seemed content instead of scared. "Yeah, he is special, right?" She grinned. "What did you say again, Lupa? He can see through the Mist?"

The wolf nodded, blinking as if was saying: _true_. "Yes, he does. No wonder he can see your fight with that Cyclops."

Cyclops. _Cyclops_. "So it is true. That is a monster." His voice was hoarse, and sweats were dripping through his pyjamas. Breathing heavily, he stared at Riley for assurance. Thankfully, the girl nodded.

"You see, Inspector? If you just believe, I wouldn't have to prove it to you. And eventually messed with your sleeping schedule." She chuckled, and the sighed. "Do you believe me now?"

It was hard, John Wyatt must admit that. But if he was just imagining the wolf was talking inside his head, then he was the one that was crazy beyond belief. So, he got no choice now. "Of course." He gulped and looked at the wolves, still scared that they might tore him apart. "I will retract the accusation first thing in the morning."

For a few moments, they only stared at each other. Riley's job was done, so was Wyatt's. "Well, I guess this is good-bye then." He said, trying to break the awkwardness.

She smirked. With that attitude, she looked more like a guy than a girl. "Yeah, it really is."

"I see you are ready to go on a adventure?" He gave out a subtle smile, gesturing at Riley's enormous backpack and her attire: loose jeans and simple grey shirt.

"Yeah, yeah I am." She nodded. "Going to be tough, though."

Wyatt clicked his tongue while rolling his eyes. "You can do it. I'm sure. You are… one hell of a girl, Riley Rourke."

Her face was in doubt for a split second, but she quickly turned it into a grin. "Thanks, Inspector. You be careful, too. I suggest taking some martial arts lesson. It wouldn't hurt to have some trick up your sleeve."

"Fine, fine." Wyatt sighed, can't believe that he just got lectured by a teenager. Nodding politely to the wolves, he smirked for the last time and closed his apartment door.

Now there's just Riley and the wolves. With that, Lupa stared at him, a twinkle of hunger sparkled on her eyes.

"Now, Riley Rourke. I've done all you requests. It's time for you to do ours."

Gulping, Riley nodded. This was her time now. Her time to do the deeds, her time to found out who her parents were. "I'm ready."

"Follow our direction. Fail, and you will die." Lupa snarled dangerously. "But success, and you will live. Just keep in mind that determination and bravery, and I'm sure you will do just fine." The wolves quickly paced towards the exit, their tails motioning for Riley to come with them.

Sighing one last long breath, Riley nodded. Here goes nothing.

"I'm ready. Let's go."


End file.
